Ice
by muggleborn444
Summary: Two years after Fang confesses his love for Max, but she pleads for time, Max finds Fang to tell him she loves him. Fang tells her that he has moved on. She becomes all but distraught because Fang doesn't feel anything for anything. First sad FAX. R


AN: Okay. I was thinking about how I have never written anything sad between Max and Fang before. So here it is. I will try my best to make you cry. BTW this is the PERFECT song for this. I heard it and I immediately went, "OH MY EFFING GOD! IT'S MAX AND FANG!!!" My family already knew I was weird. CA.

BTW did anyone notice I "forgot" the disclaimer in my one-shot Effing Love? It's like the opposite of this story but it was fun write. So after you R&R this, go and R&R that!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Ice" by Lights, or the Flock. But Fanfiction Santa can fix that? Hint hint Nudge nudge…

MAX POV

We had saved the world a few months ago. But today was special. It was two years to the day. The day Fang told me he loved me, but I said that I needed some time. I had taken my time and was ready. I made my way over to him. He had talked even less since that day. Barely acknowledging the Flock's existence. Especially mine. That had hurt. He was, after all, my right hand man.

"Hey Fang." He barely acknowledged that I was talking to him. "I just wanted to say that I'm ready, I…"

"I'm over it. Don't worry." He said. He then looked up at me from where he was sitting away from the fire by himself. His eyes were black ice. Cold daggers that twisted into my heart.

"W-What?" He just looked at me.

"It took two years, but I've finally gotten over you. Don't worry about it."

I was numb. I hadn't even gotten to tell him that I had always loved him. That I just didn't want to, until the fight with Itex was over and I knew he would be safe. He just sat there in silence. He had said those words, those awful words, with absolutely no emotion. None at all. I stood there in shock, looking down at his cold face.

My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak

What a disappointment, I had it perfectly

What I was going to bring up suddenly

Stood like a stone as you stood quietly

You're making it hard for me

All I can do is freeze

I shook my head suddenly. I must have shaken some sense into my head. I shouldn't be upset, I should be ANGRY. And I WAS. Hello? HELLO? Mr. I-Won't-Do-Anything-That-Could-Hurt-You of all people should understand my reasons for waiting! But NO. He just sits there with no emotion. I mean COME ON. At least be upset! Or angry. Or sad. Or nostalgic. Or, ANYTHING. ANYTHING. But no, he doesn't give me anything. I tried. I really did.

What I mean is, all I need is,

Just a little emotion

Cause all I see is you not feeling

And you're giving me nothing nice

I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice

Maybe he just doesn't realize how much he is hurting me… Maybe doesn't know how hard this is for me to hear and accept. But I'm not going to say sorry. I swallowed my own pride and kneeled in front of where he was sitting. "Please? Listen at least?" I asked. He just looked at me, before shaking his head and turning away. Okay now I was pissed. The mighty Maximum Ride had BEGGED. And Fang had just ignored me. What had happened to him? He never used to be like this.

I don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me

I'm not the type to say sorry constantly

So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knees

But still you just stood there as you stared at me

Your ego is getting old

How did you get so cold

The old Fang would say something. Even if it was just a one word sentence. He would at least say sorry. Give a reason. Do SOMETHING. But he just sits here by himself doing nothing, as I kneel in front of him, trying to make things right.

What I mean is, all I need is,

Just a little emotion

Cause all I see is you not feeling

And you're giving me nothing nice

I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice

I sit there watching him, until he turns to face me. My anger and pride told me not to give up yet. One more try. I had to make him see! "I'm sorry, Fang. For making you wait. I know two years is a long time. I know that this is a little late, but I just want you to be happy! That's all I wanted!" I hoped he was going to say something and let me get away with the delay this time. "I know you are upset. I can tell. I've known you since we were little!" He said nothing. I finally through up my hands. "I know, I know. You are just gonna sit there and hate me. Enjoy hating me. But it would be better if you just forgot about me. Because that way neither of us would have to stay hurt. Because I know that you feel. I just want you to be able to feel without pain being in the way." I got up and started walking back to the fire.

I'm looking at you looking at me, what can I do but say sorry

It's a little late but you know I just want you to be happy.

What I got to say to make you let me get away with it this time.

I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me,

But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me,

Even better yet I'll let a little light melt the ice, ice baby!

When I sat down on the log next to Iggy, he turned to me with a pitying look. "It didn't go well, did it?" I shook my head. My mouth was frozen. I didn't want to hurt Fang. But I wasn't going to say sorry for trying to protect him.

My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak

I'm not the kind to say sorry constantly

The next morning the Flock was packed up and ready to go. I turned to my right. Fang wasn't there. For the first time ever, Fang was not standing by my right wing. Tears filled my vision. The kids were quieter than normal. Iggy sensed my distress and quickly moved to take my right, as Nudge went to my left. Angel moved behind Iggy, Gazzy behind me, and Fang as far back from Nudge as he could get. Nudge looked hurt. Angel had tears sliding down her face. Gazzy looked distraught. Iggy was trying to put on a brave face. And that was that. Fang could mess with me and hurt me and break me, but I would not stand to watch him do it to MY Flock. "Iggy. Take the kids and fly to the cave we were planning on going to." I felt four pairs of questioning eyes on my face. I had turned to face Fang. He was looking at his dirty black Converse clad feet. I saw Iggy nod, and take off. The kids followed quickly. I watched them go, and stayed facing away from Fang for a few good minutes, trying to find something to say that wouldn't cause me to burst into tears or want to kick Fang's ass.

"I know you hate me." I finally said into the air, still facing away from him. Nothing. "I was trying to protect you." Nothing. "I really do love you. Still." Nothing. And that was it. I whirled around, anger emanating from me. Fang looked at me quickly. But his eyes were blank. There was nothing there. I'll admit. I flipped.

"FANG! GET OVER YOURSELF! I KNOW _YOU_ HURT. I KNOW _I_ HURT YOU. SO GO AHEAD. HURT ME. BUT _DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FLOCK._" Nothing. I calmed down. He hadn't even reacted to the Flock threat. I just stared at him in complete shock. "What _happened_ to you?" Nothing. I thought of something. "Hit me." He didn't move. But at least he was looking in my eyes now. "Go ahead. I know you hate me. I know you hurt. I know that you are angry. So hit me. I caused it, didn't I? I made you like this. This, empty, broken, shell of a person. You are not even burning with anger. You are an ice sculpture. Emotionless." He refused my taunting. I launched myself at him. I tackled him to the ground. There was no resistance. I looked at him, sitting on his chest, and a tear fell from my eyes and hit him in the chest. "Do something. Say something. FEEL something. PLEASE?" I begged. Nothing. I started to cry. I know I know. Uncharacteristic. But oh so relevant.

I sighed. "Fine. Leave. Do not follow us. If you can't feel, at least for the Flock, if not for me, than you can't stay around and cause us all pain." I got off of him and turned to walk to the edge of the cliff where the Flock had left from. I turned around right before taking off. He was sitting up, and I watched, waiting for some kind of reaction. I had just stolen his whole life, his whole world. But there was nothing.

Tears started falling faster and faster. "I tried to save you. So why? Why are you acting like this? I tried to do the right thing? So why did you go and turn to ice?" I whispered, heart breaking.

What I mean is, all I need is,

Just a little emotion

Cause all I see is you not feeling

And you're giving me nothing

What I mean is, all I need is,

Just a little emotion

Cause all I see is you not feeling

And you're giving me nothing nice

I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go

I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice

He looked straight at me, picked himself up, and then turned to walk in the opposite direction of where the Flock had gone. I watched, as the wind whipped my hair and dried my tears, as his black clad form disappeared.

I would hurt my flock even more if I went back like this. So broken. I stood at the edge of the cliff, watching the trees opposite me for a moment more before collapsing. I rolled over and looked over the edge of the cliff, watching as the tears rolled off of my cheeks and fell. I imagined them hitting the rocky floor thousands of feet below. If I were to fall, and not snap out my wings… there is no one here to save me. And that would give me a quick escape from my inevitable death. Because I, the unconquerable Maximum Ride, savior of the world, was already dying. Dying, of a broken heart.

And I would never know Fang pulled away from us, and into himself, because he found his expiration date. He did it to save us all from even more pain. But I would never know. I would never know or feel anything again. Because I, Maximum Ride, savior of the world, would die. On this very cliff where I lay, broken and beaten. Ironic isn't it? After all that happened to me on the outside, something on the inside would end up killing me.

**AN: Was it good? Bad? Awful? I-want-to-gouge-out-your-eyes-with-sporks terrible? Please read and review. I want to know what people think about this sad one. : ) I love you guys. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
